Irene Adler
Irene Adler (or simply Irene in the film) is a minor character in S''herlock Gnomes'', a sequel to'' Gnomeo & Juliet and her first (possibly only) appearance. About American singer, songwriter, actress, and philanthropist, Mary J. Blige provides the regular and singing voice of Irene, a pampered plastic Barbie doll residing in the Doll Museum among many other delicate, priceless toys as a ringleader and entertainer. Physical Appearance Irene is structurally similar to a Barbie doll, though with much more exaggerated features than the average doll such as an extended neck and a deliciously curvaceous body. She is tall (just as tall as Sherlock) with a thin waist, and 'wide' hips and legs than her torso. She has warm plastic brown skin and thick, often interchangeable hair that entirely depends on her outfit of the day. She has wide green eyes, a small attached nose, and thick, bulbous lips with a painted-on mole on the left of her upper lip. Unlike most Barbie dolls, she has a pair of working eyes with eyelids and separate, opposable fingers that work independently. First Outfit In her first-ever appearance, Irene sports a bright indigo-blue, fittingly Victorian-era at bottom sole length, a big mop of carmine red hair in the shape of a tender rose, and pearl earrings to signify her pompous, proper nature even when arm-wrestling a towering, accented gorilla toy. Little Red Riding Hood Cloak Irene briefly wears a bright red cloak gifted to her by a duo of technicolor stuffed animals, a plant green rabbit, and purple clown-esque elephant, respectively. She immediately throws the thing away as soon as she miraculously changes from her Victorian clothes into a more fitting performing outfit. This outfit may be a metaphor to her coming out of her co-dependent relationship with Sherlock, into a "stronger, better" form as a powerful, independent woman in the form of a humble yet sexy boxer. "Showtime" Boxer Outfit Revealing herself from the cloak, Irene sports a neck-length blonde bob-cut, a tight sparkly solid purplish-blue boxing tank top, sparkly gym booty shorts, solid purplish-blue shoes with red, and fluffed boxing gloves that are able to hold a medium-length card without folding or crinkling it. This is considered one of her sexiest outfits, as her hips, back, buxom, and bottom are more defined and visible. She retains her same, non-removable makeup throughout the film. History & Personality Sassy, cunning, and street-smart, Irene is a prim, voluptuous force to be reckoned with, especially to bumbling garden gnome detectives. Starting off as a tender, kind-hearted soul engaged to Sherlock, the two resided at a Doll museum as a form of home and headquarters among many other toys that required they're services and protection. She was accepting and motherly towards the other dolls who loved her as much as she loved them. That was until, whilst away at work for another long period, Irene received a letter in the mail that Sherlock wanted out of their engagement. Heartbroken, Irene cried along with the toys who lost faith in the detective that very day. Since the detective's tone-deaf divorce letter, Irene has become more bitter and resentful towards him, leading them to reunite in the events of the film, ''Sherlock Gnomes. Relationships Sherlock Gnomes Not much is known about the past between her and Sherlock, except for the fact that Sherlock ended his supposed engagement to her through a letter over an unspecified reason, resulting in her resentfulness towards the detective. Watson Unlike Sherlock, she does respect Watson enough to greet him at Gnomeo and Juliet's garden celebration. Trivia * Possibly due to no visible lines or availability, Irene does not wear panties. * Because she has spent most of her time within the Doll Museum, her interactions around humans are very scarce. Category:Characters Category:Characters that is neither blue nor red Category:Crossovers Category:Females